


Unwillingly Chosen

by OhSnazz



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Mentioned Arthur (Fire Emblem), Mentioned Camilla (Fire Emblem) - Freeform, Mentioned Effie (Fire Emblem), Mentioned Elise (Fire Emblem), Mentioned Felicia (Fire Emblem), Mentioned Ignatius (Fire Emblem), Mentioned Nyx (Fire Emblem), Mentioned Percy (Fire Emblem), Mentioned Soleil (Fire Emblem), Mentioned Sophie (Fire Emblem), Mentioned Xander (Fire Emblem), Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhSnazz/pseuds/OhSnazz
Summary: Ophelia makes an astonishing discovery and seeks out the help of her uncle, Leo, who reluctantly agrees to spend more time with his niece.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Unwillingly Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi, this is a little idea I've had for a while now. What if we got more familial support conversations between nieces, nephews, uncles and aunts? Why doesn't Camilla get to dote on Forrest? Why doesn't Hinoka take to sparring with Shiro. I'm hoping to cover some of these prompts in this series, starting with an unlikely pairing. I tend to couple Elise with Odin so suddenly Leo is down a retainer and has a very theatrical niece.
> 
> Thank you to omgKalyppso for the proof read and help!

**Unwillingly Chosen I**

Rain pounded against the large ornate windows of Castle Krakenburg. Within its vast library, Leo had long since carved out a study for himself; ever the bookworm.

From time to time the Prince would be joined by his wife, Nyx, or by his siblings — though Elise seldom spent time here, and even more rarely in peace. Today however, Leo was mercifully alone; brushing up on a recent shipment of Hoshidan scrolls: political updates, culture and history, all courtesy of their newfound alliance.

While Leo was no longer required on the battlefield, the recent months had hardly been quiet. The long arduous process of rebuilding three nations threatened to make simple skirmishes nostalgic — nay, appealing.

“Milord, Leo.” Niles spoke from a distance, having crept his way into the library. Truly some things would never change.

Without pulling his focus from the scroll before him, Leo offered a curt reply.

“Yes, Niles?”

“The latest recommendations for a new retainer, milord.”

Curious, Leo thought. How succinct and out of character for…

“Plenty of new toys for me to play with.”

There it was.

“I shall take my leave,” Niles followed up before making an equally swift exit — or so Leo felt safe assuming, still not diverting his gaze. He bore the grin of his last serving retainer.

This wasn’t always the case, however as the war drew to a close and marriages began to form left and right, Odin had been one such love bug. With Elise, no less. What she could see in the man was beyond him. Worse still was that she had begun to pick up his habits. Truly it was getting out of hand when there were just two of them, yet the Gods had not finished their cruel torture on the earlobes of Nohr, for they had…

“Uncle Leo! The Chosen Heroine has need of you!”

Wonderful. Leo took a moment to groan under his breath, his attention finally and forcefully removed from his work.

“Ah, if it wasn’t my favourite apprentice, Ophelia. How can I help you?” Despite being weary of company, Leo attempted to maintain a newfound warm face for family — a trait Elise had hammered into him after witnessing his shamefully crass treatment of Forrest. She was right, and it was too familiar to how Garon had ostracised him and his siblings in the years before the Unification War.

“Destiny chose this passing of the moon to behold my latest magical endeavour!”

By now Ophelia was proudly gesturing with each almighty word, all while Leo was methodically deconstructing her sentences like a child learning to read.

“You have been working on something new?” he echoed, dumbfounded.

“Most astute Uncle! You are truly aligned with the stars which I deliver.”

“I have had a lot of practise over the years,” Leo gritted. With his eyes shut he thought back to when Odin first entered his service. Selena and Laslow may have both been unique handfuls, but at least they spoke Nohrian.

“I, Ophelia Dusk, have begun to unlock the mysterious wonders of magic casted wholly without the aid of a tome!”

Leo’s eyes snapped back open. While Ophelia had a tendency to embellish her words and partake in theatrics, she **was** extremely adept, and having a new line of experimental research was very much what he needed right now.

“You have?”

“Yes! With a flick of the wrist, and the correct incantation, I, the destined child of two fated bloodlines, have made the biggest discovery of a lifetime!”

“Impressive as always. Have you shown Odin or Elise yet?”

“Unfortunately we have parted ways, whilst Mother and Father attend to a quest within the unknown!” Ophelia had now joined Leo at his desk but had characteristically not adjusted her volume to compensate.

“Of course, it’s their anniversary this weekend, correct?”

“It is!”

“So now you want to demonstrate your findings to me and see if we can explore it any further? As much as I may resent being the second choice in this ‘quest' of yours, I desperately need something more engaging than reading the latest gossip from Hoshido.”

Leo packed away his desk to be continued another day. Looking outside, he found himself fortunate that the rain had abated, so the training grounds would be a nice respite from reading another one of Takumi's missives boasting of his continued shogi prowess.

“Oh, Ophelia. Forrest let me know he is looking forward to seeing you and plans to visit on the next official stay from the Hoshidan royal family. He is doing well with Oboro and has plans for updated class outfits, including those for sorcerers.” While it went unsaid this was all part of a regeneration effort to distance Nohr from its former self, as it was under the late King Garon's tyrannical rule, one part of this was to overhaul the frankly obscene and ridiculous uniforms of the Nohrian military. Nyx, for one, was very, very happy to oblige with her son's plans. Why she had to ride bare on a horse while her husband had proper chaps was infuriating, and something she made her grievances over abundantly clear.

“How thrilling! I look forward to flourishing his latest creation. These robes are awfully chilly.” Leo could believe that in a heartbeat. “Shall we make our way to the site where the world will bear witness to our brilliance?”

“Lead the way, I was about to retire regardless.”

Ophelia whipped around on the spot and set off on her latest adventure. Leo hastily followed behind as she energetically graced the hallways, weaving between servants who had little time to dive out of her way. Unfortunately Corrin's favourite maid was among the victims of Ophelia’s fanciful warpath. Another set of plates had met their end.

“Where are your retainers?” Leo enquired having closed the distance. While his own retainer kept to himself, many of the younger royals and retainers were practically inseparable. Growing up during war had blurred the traditional boundaries of servitude.

“Percy and Ignatius are searching the depths for Arthur.” A despondent look enveloped her face. “He was meant to be with Mother, but a trick of fate beset him to venturing in the wrong direction...”

Of course. Arthur and his legendary bad luck were a fixture of life by now. It’s a wonder Effie didn’t run for the hills when he first tripped over on one knee. Then again, Arthur did crash on top of her while doing so.

“I see. How are Percy and Igmatius faring in their new roles?”

“Oh! Percy and Ace are divine spirits sent to aid me on my own path.”

“Clearly he didn't inherit his father's disastrous tendencies.” Leo surmised. “What of Ignatius? It’s the first time since leaving his deeprealm that he's been away from Benny and Beruka right?”

"Ignatius is getting better but he still gets spooked by his own shadow. Usually once or twice a day." Leo could not help but wonder if Beruka ever accidentally sneaked up on her son and gave him a death defying fright. She is a lifelong assassin after all. One of Nohr's finest.

“Uncle,” Ophelia continued, “you never did tell me how Father first declared his love for Mother to you.”

Leo froze in place as time ground to a halt. Ophelia turned around and looked utterly mystified as her Uncle found himself locked in thought. 

“Well,” Leo began, filling the silence to buy himself precious moments to formulate a delicate response. In reality Odin's newfound flame with the youngest royal sibling hardly went unnoticed, for Odin was perhaps the least subtle person who had ever set foot in the Nohrian court. Both he and Elise had approached Leo, Camilla and Xander at the same time. Ultimately, it was Elise who declared her intentions to the siblings, while Odin stood aside; abnormally sheepish, perhaps awaiting a violent demise. Fortunately for him, Camilla almost immediately gave her blessing, thereby giving Odin her protection. Xander acquiesced to the union having felt sincerity in Elise's feelings. This left Leo the last to shrug and release Odin from his service.

Pulling himself back to reality, Leo resumed walking down the myriad of corridors connecting Krakenburg while Ophelia followed in tow.

“It was your Mother you know. Not your Father,” Leo clarified. 

“Huh?” Clearly that was not quite what Ophelia had expected. 

“Don't be mistaken, it was a long, colourfully wistful diatribe about fated souls, worlds colliding and the like, but it was Elise who told us.” Leo deliberately decided against detailing the part where the three of them quietly pulled Odin to one side to confirm what would happen to him and his aching blood should he end up hurting their precious sibling.

“Ah-hah! The passion that dwells within knows no bounds, for their love transcends class and status.”

“Quite.” By now Leo was praying to whatever dragon he was supposed to that Ophelia didn't follow up by asking how her parents announced their pregnancy. Fortunately for him, that nightmare would not arrive today.

The pair emerged into the training yard as rain drizzled onto the masonry below. A small handful of troops had seized the opportunity to resume training, including Siegbert, flanked by retainers Sophie and Soleil; the latter of which had abdicated from Vallite royalty, leaving Shigure as sole heir. Remarkably for the daughter of a notorious smooth talker, her “future Lord Siegbert” routine was more than hollow fluff.

Leo positioned himself parallel to his niece and a standing target, skeptical, but willing to humour her nonetheless. “Okay Ophelia, show me what you’ve been working on.”

Ophelia adopted her usual theatrical battle stance and let out a deep exhale.

“A flick of the wrist and a click of the tongue.”

Her hand thrust outwards, casting out a small luminous orb that fizzled out as it collided with the target. Although her display was visibly impactful, Ophelia had done the impossible. She could cast battle magic without a tome. For once, Leo stood mouth agape as Ophelia erupted into a victory pose with an almighty, “Ta-daa!”


	2. Family of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ophelia gets flustered & Leo seeks guidance from his equal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again, while I intend for this to be a pseudo support I'm not sticking rigidly to 2 characters only spread across 3 support chapters if that makes sense. Likewise it's more about the journey. Enjoy the fluff!
> 
> Thanks again for @omgKalyppso for the proof read.

**Unwillingly Chosen II – Family of Darkness**

“Woooooooooow, that’s amazing! How about you show me more of what those fingers of yours can do over some tea? My treat!” Soleil, oh so obviously piped in, much to Sophie and Siegbert’s annoyance, leaving Ophelia with her arms clutched together in a rare bout of stage fright over the embarrassingly public display.

“Ignore her and show me again, if you would,” Leo firmly stated, purposely avoiding giving Soleil any satisfaction.

Soleil found herself flanked by her Lord and colleague.

“What did I do?” she whined as she was pulled away by a less than impressed Sophie and an emotionally exhausted lord. 

Having regained her composure, Ophelia cleared her throat once again, resuming her previous power pose. “Well, I was reading though one Father’s spectacular fables of...”

“In plain Nohrian, just for now, please.” While usually Leo could tolerate the colourful word play of his brother-in-law and niece, magical breakthroughs could not be postponed on account of padded delivery.

“Hmm?” Ophelia’s voice had a little pattern where it would drop an octave when switching roles, from her ‘stage presence,’ as she would describe it. “Father noted that Anna had told him of her travels to the outrealms; gifted magic wielders from other worlds are capable of casting both combat and healing magic without use of a tome, scroll, staff or festal!”

“Fascinating, do go on,” Leo goaded while his mind raced. He was utterly enthralled by the prospect of further study into the outrealms.

“Apparently some of these casters sacrificed part of their life essence to perform their magic, while those from other worlds could perform healing magic at great distance while even healing themselves!”

“And your Father knew about this for … how long exactly?” Leo inquired, mentally preparing himself to chastise his former retainer for keeping such knowledge from him. 

“I, um, you see...” Ophelia hesitated, ultimately opting to switch back to her stage persona to project confidence. “Father chose to ensure the wisdom ordained upon him was true to the legend from whence it came, so your time would not fall victim to villainous falsehoods!”

Fact checking, Leo assumed, “Understandable, thank you Ophelia. I will make the necessary arrangements for us to visit this particular Anna.” By which he meant, have Niles locate and escort her to Windmire. “Keep practicing here for a moment, I will return shortly.”

Ophelia nodded and resumed her choreography. Leo meanwhile needed to track down his wife. She would certainly want to see this too. 

After the war Nyx had sworn to put down her combat magic, aside from self defense. Having finally come to terms with her atonement, she had somewhat discovered a new lease on life with utility and healing magic; ever the scholar, much like Leo. 

Passing servants through winding corridors, Leo greeted yet more of Corrin's retainers as they were no doubt hastily preparing to depart on yet another one of her frequent relaxation trips to Cykensia along with Xander, possibly Kana, depending on how he was behaving. Though he could hardly blame his sister-in-law, her having more than earned the time off, Leo found it amusing that both sides of Vallite royalty ultimately stayed where the other started. Corrin settled down as Queen of Nohr with her fairy tale Prince while Azura stayed in the home she grew to love with the only performer who could match her. 

"There you are!" Leo was snapped out of his thoughts. His assailant had successfully pulled him into … one of Camilla's asphyxiating embraces. 

"Air, sister, please, need air," he attempted to articulate before being released in the nick of time.

"Sorry, darling." How could he stay mad?

"Good day to you too, Sister." Leo also caught a glimmer of silver and purple rapidly dive for cover behind her. 

"Hello to you too Velouria," Leo quickly added.

Velouria quietly muffled a little “Hi,” before fully retreating behind her Mother. 

"If you're looking for dear Nyx, she's in the gardens, she said something about needing room for reflection. Anyway I need to be going, I simply must find Corrin before she leaves without us!"

"Is she not planning on a family holiday?"

Camilla looked sternly, less than impressed at the insinuation.

"I mean a couples retreat?" Leo hastily clarified. "I too must be going, farewell sister." He did not look back to see if he had truly upset Camilla before reaching minimum safe distance, but the lack of approaching foot stomps was promising. Leo could only hope. 

Exiting the tightly woven corridors, Leo emerged into Krakenburg’s memorial garden. Built in the aftermath of the war, bomb Shirasagi and Krakenburg had connecting lakeside gardens to symbolise unity and a connection to Valla. As well as being a welcome change of climate for Nohr, Nyx frequently spent her idle days by the waters edge solemnly spectating her reflection. Today was one such day. Nyx stood before Leo ankle deep while Mozu stood aside with her cloak. 

"Still attempting to shift your reflection in the waves?" Leo enquired as he approached. 

Nyx calmly turned to face her husband. "For my age I am still most childlike. As a child before gift giving, I can't stop myself from speculating on what my future will hold. I can still see distorted versions of us in the waves. What we are to look like in the future, now that my curse is broken."


End file.
